Nyo! Italy
Known as the northern half of the Italian Republic (Repubblica italiana), dubbed as Northern Italy. In comparison to her sister Southern Italy, most commonly referred to as Romana, Northern Italy is also known as Veneziano, based on the city of Venice, which resides in the northern part of Italy In Hetalia, Northern Italy is a member of the Axis and the first of Germany's allies. A granddaughter to the Roman Empire, Northern Italy was raised by Austria and Hungary while under the rule of the Holy Roman Empire. During this time, she was separated from her older sister Southern Italy, who at the time was being ruled by Spanish Empire. She reunited with her sister years later, from the Italian Reunification. She served as part of the Allied Powers during WW1, where she first met Germany from the Central Powers. Northern Italy later became allied with Germany. Player 2 2P!Nyo!Northern Italy's design was based off of the original design of her male counterpart by Hidekaz Himaruya for "Another Color". Her appearance is somewhat official. Her human name in Rose or Luciana Vargas. Appearance 2p nyotalia italy.jpg ab51bb2ef64eabcf74c6c877c7af4947.jpg She has slightly lighter red hair than her 1p! and has amber eyes like her 1p! counterparts. She still has a curl on the left side of her head like her 1p! counterparts. she wears her hair in a ponytail like her 1p! version. She wears a red feminized military uniform that is in the form of a short-sleeved shirt and short skirt. She wears red high-heels. She also wears gloves like her 1p! counterpart. Her hair appears to be slightly messy. Personality 2P! Nyo! Northern Italy is considered bossy, naughty, particularly moody, sadistic, and energetic. She takes control of what she has and will manipulate what she does not. She is marked as being more sly and suave than her male 1P!. Though she carries no trace of her male, 1P! counterpart's cowardly attitude, she still remains non-confrontational... for the most part. Much like 1P! Southern Italy, 2P! Nyo! Northern Italy can be short tempered and impatient when angered. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants and is extremely possessive. She usually has her allies or henchmen do hear dirty work for her, but If needed she will step out and get the job done herself. It Is said that she is usually quiet and sneaky, but when he Is angry she becomes loud, rambunctious, and aggressive. Unlike her counterpart. 2P! Nyo! Northern Italy is rather cool towards 2P! Nyo! Germany and 2P! Nyo! Japan. And it is rumored that 2P! Nyo! Northern Italy is the one who gave 2P! Nyo! Germany the scar across her face. She hates her sister. She has the tendency to call her a "preppy bitch." She enjoys flirting with men. She is not above using men to get what she wants. When she cannot get a man she will go through most any means to get to him and charm him into doing things for her. Interests She is interested in mafia activties, often participating in these herself. She has a severe fascination with throwing knives and is stated as being particularly gifted when it comes to their use. Like her counterpart, she retains her taste in food and high class maintenance. It is said that when she makes pasta she uses her "special sauce" which is known to have the blood of her victims in it. Also rumored is that she likes to pick fights with other people. Common 2p! Traits It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and insane. To most, they are a darker version of the Original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story, artwork, or cosplay. She uses a knife to kill or torture. Category:Europe Category:Female Category:Countries Category:Nyotalia